


Our Journey Together

by RizzV825



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Children, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: These are some Rizzles ficlets that take Jane and Maura through their whole life together, from the first time they met, to starting a family, and all the good and bad in between. I don't own any characters, except the children. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. A Fresh Start

Det. Jane Rizzoli made her way downstairs to the cafe for a break, after spending hours filling out reports and logging evidence. She was a new addition to the homicide unit after her years in DCU, and she was excited to get into a new part of the police force, while bringing justice to the victims and their families. Most importantly, no more playing dress up, at least as a prostitute. Although it was necessary to maintain a cover in order to get close to their suspect, Jane would be very happy to never see those high heeled leather boots again. 

Upon entering the Division One Cafe, she saw of course her favorite person, not really Stanley, with his less than sunny demeanor, and Dr. Maura Isles, the new Chief Medical Examiner whom she'd met once before. Jane chuckled as she remembered that day. She couldn't get over Maura's gloved hand as she offered to pay for her doughnut and coffee. At first Jane didn't know what to make of it, but after she found out this woman was a doctor it all made sense. Jane was in a new department, and Maura was a new doctor, so she was excited to delve deep into this experience. She approached the young doctor who was sitting at a table skimming through a medical journal, and took the seat opposite her. 

"Uhm, excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

"Oh no, please sit down."

Jane sat down shyly brushing her hair behind her ear. 

"As you might have guessed, I'm not really a prostitute. I didn't mean to be rude, but I had to keep up my cover."

"Of course, no apology necessary, Detective." 

"Jane." She said offering Maura her hand. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane. I'm Maura." 

"Maura' it's nice to meet you too. I have to say, so far this is going better than our first meeting." 

Both women smiled at each other. Jane found herself nervous and didn't know what to say next. 

"So, if you're interested' I thought maybe we could do lunch?" 

"Sure." 

The ladies enjoyed a lunch at The Dirty Robber. Jane ordered a burger and Maura had a salad. The two were having a nice time eating lunch and getting to know each other. In a male dominated profession, it was nice to have another woman around.

"So, did you grow up in Boston?" Jane asked. 

"I was born in Massachusetts, but we didn't live here very long. My parents are both professors who travel a lot for work. With all the traveling we've lived in many different places. How about you? Did you grow up locally?" 

"Oh yeah, born and raised. My two brothers and I grew up in the North end of Boston. Dad was a plumber, Ma pretty much took care of us kids." 

Maura smiled listening to Jane talk about her family, wishing she had her own heartwarming family stories to share. 

"Do your parents still live around here?" Maura asked. 

"Yeah they're still around. Still driving us crazy." 

"It must be nice to have your family close. I see my parents occasionally when they visit." 

"Do you live by yourself?" Jane asked her. 

"Yeah, you?"

"It's just me and my daughter at home." 

"Oh, you have a child, how old is she?" 

"She just turned nine years old." Jane said scrolling through her phone for a picture. "This is Nikki." 

"Oh, she's cute." Maura said " I have a daughter too. She's three months old." Maura told her, while showing her baby's photo.

"Aww...she's beautiful. What's her name?" Jane asked.

"Kaylee." 

Maura enjoyed talking about their girls, and of course done the math. Jane is 24 with and 8 yr. old, so she had Nikki at 16. None of it mattered to Maura though. Jane seemed like a lovely woman and her daughter looked like a happy healthy girl. Jane lit up when she talked about Nikki. It was a side of her that wasn't the hard nosed detective Maura heard so much about. She could relate to being a single mother herself, and Maura could already see that these two would be good friends. Both ladies paid for their meals, and returned to work, happy to have made a new friend.


	2. Meeting Mini Jane

Maura heads up to Jane's apartment for the two of them to have coffee at Boston Joe's before going to work. The two have been working together for almost a month now, and have become good friends. Maura knocked on the door, and Jane answered.

"Hey, come on in."

Maura stepped into Jane's apartment as she finished getting ready. At the table was Jane's 9 yr old daughter, Nikki. She was an adorable little girl with brown hair in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She was eating her bowl of Lucky Charms when she looked up at Maura and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello there." Maura greeted her.

Jane came out from the bathroom to join them. She kissed the top of her daughter's head, and knealt down next to her.

"Sweetie this is my friend, Maura. She goes to work with Mommy. Maura, this is Nikki."

"Nice to meet you." Nikki said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Maura said.

"Honey, why don't you go brush your teeth, and get ready to go to school."

"Okay Mommy."

Nikki got up from the table, put her bowl in the sink and went to brush her teeth as she was told.

"I'm going to bring her to school before we head to Boston Joe's, I hope that's okay."

"Oh, of course. No problem." Maura told her. "She's adorable, Jane."

"Thank you. She's really quiet, and it takes her awhile to warm up to people, but she's always polite, and so sweet. I guess that Mother's curse didn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother always told me 'Someday you will have a child that acts just like you.' I really got lucky with Nikki. She's such a good girl; not the trouble maker I was."

"Oh Jane, I'm sure you weren't that bad."

"I appreciate that." Jane giggled. "...but I certainly ran my mother ragged."

"I'm ready, Mommy." Nikki said coming out of the bathroom.

"Okay Baby, let's go."

The three of them gather in the car to take Nikki to school. Maura observed Nikki as she sat staring out the window, swinging her feet on the seat. She looked so cute in the knit lavender sweater she was wearing, which was a favorite color of hers. Nikki would glance over at them every once in awhile and smile as they rode to school. Maura could remember being a shy little girl herself, and she could relate to her friend's daughter. Soon they were at school, and Jane gave her daughter a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Bye Mommy."

"Bye Baby, have a good day at school."

"Bye Maura."

"Bye Honey."

Nikki smiled sweetly and waved before she went into school. The ladies headed off to Boston Joe's for that much needed caffine buzz to start the day. At least for Jane anyway. Wherever there was coffee, Jane would surley be there. Jane and Maura soon recieved their orders and were off to work. The car ride was mostly quiet except for some idle chit chat about their case. Maura talked a little about an article she read on the benefits of herbal tea. There was a bit of silence before Maura turned to Jane.

"Jane, is it alright if I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Does Nikki see much of her father?"

There was a pause that felt like forever while Jane sipped her coffee, but she finally spoke up.

"No. She actually doesn't know him. He's not a part of her life."

"Oh."

"I was sixteen when I had Nikki. When her father found out I was pregnant, he left me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Jane smirked.

"He's missing out. It's his loss."

"Yeah, he is."

"I'm sorry if I brought up a subject that's hard to talk about."

"No, it's okay. Most people are curious, but they just look at me funny. I'm happy to answer someone's question honestly. I just feel lucky to have a sweet little girl, and that's all that matters."

"Kaylee's father isn't around either." Maura told her. "We were together for awhile when working with Doctors Wtihout Boarders, but when I got pregnant, I wanted to stay in Boston and he didn't."

"Seems to be a pattern...two people wanting different things."

"Yes, it certainly does." Maura said.

Maura smiled patting her arm. Even though Jane became a mother young, she was a loving mother, and Maura hoped that her little girl will grow up as good as Nikki has.


	3. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Jane was pacing back and forth on Maura's porch, rubbing her hands together. She couldn't believe the two of them had been friends for a year now. They've become the best of friends, and spend nearly everyday together. Jane knew she really liked Maura, had a great appreciation for her not only as a collegue but as a friend, and she could rely on her through good times and bad. Lately Jane has been having other feelings for her friend. Something she couldn't quite explain where it came from, but these days Maura has been stiring up some romantic feelings in her. It was confusing, she'd never felt this way about a woman before, but Jane knew the feeling from highschool when she had a crush. She would be smiling anytime she was going to see Maura or when she had come from seeing her. Jane would find herself giddy when Maura's number would come up on her cell phone. Now as she stood outside her best friend's house, she could barely find the courage to knock on the door, and tell Maura her feelings for her. She was about to approach the door when it suddenly opened.

"Hi." Jane said breathlessly.

"Hi Jane. How long have you been out here?"

"Uhm, not long. Uh...can we talk?"

"Yeah of course, come in."

Maura looked confused as Jane stepped inside the house.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Th-there's just been a lot on my mind."

"Have a seat." Maura said, beckoning towards the couch.

"What's up?"

Jane sighed heavily, while sitting on the couch. She had no idea what to say next or how this would go, so she decided to just say it.

"Well, I can't explain exactly where this came from, but I've had these feelings for awhile now..." Jane sighed "....Maura I...I have feelings for you."

There was silence for a moment. Too much silence for Jane's liking before Maura looked up at her and spoke.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've felt this way for a long time. I really care about you, Maura, and if you don't feel the same way it's okay, but I hope you do. I hope either way we could still be friends, because I care about you, and..."

In the midst of Jane's rambling, Maura silenced her the best way she knew how. She just grabbed her face and kissed her. They locked lips for awhile before they broke away, foreheads still touching, leaving Jane breathless.

"Me too." Maura whispered.?

"You too, really?"

"Yeah." Maura nodded. "It was all I could think of to do. Was it okay?"

"It was wonderful." Jane told her.

The two locked lips again. The kiss was more languid and deepened this time. It left both women with their hearts pounding and smiling brightly. They broke apart giggling with fingers in each other's hair.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Jane said.

"Well, I'm? glad you did."

This was a day that would change them forever, and hopefully change for the better. There was of course the issue of telling the family, and their co-workers, but for today this was a happy occasion, and the best thing that could have happened to them.


	4. A New Chapter Of Our Lives

Jane and Maura are returning to Jane's apartment building after a dinner date between the two of them. The ladies have dating almost a month now, and things are going well. Jane's mother and brothers know about them along with their co-workers, yet the only one who didn't know of their relationship was Nikki. Jane didn't fear explaining to her daughter that she was dating a woman, but that she was dating anyone.

For the longest time it was just the two of them, and Jane was excited to see where this relationship with Maura would go. However she was also concerned for Nikki, and how this would change her life. If things went well would they move in together or would they find a new place? If a job opened up somwhere else would they follow one another? There was a lot for Jane to think about, not just for herself, but for Nikki too. Jane hoped it would be an exciting and rewarding adventure.

"I had a good time tonight." Maura told Jane.

"Me too. The restaurant you picked was very good."

"I knew you'd like it. You'll have to pick something nextime."

"Hhm...I don't know if I could offer up something quite as fancy."

"Oh Jane, it doesn't have to be fancy. You're company is all I need."

The two lean in for a kiss goodnight.

"I'm gonna talk to Nikki about us this weekend. I'm really nervous about it."

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Jane."

"I'll let you know how it goes. Maybe we can all get together on Saturday."

"Sounds good." Maura said smiling leaning in for another kiss. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Jane took a deep breath, and made her way upstairs, hopefull that all would go well, and that good things would come her way.


	5. Moments You Never Forget

It has been two years since Jane and Maura started dating. Things have been exciting, scary, and amazing all at the same time, and it's all been worth it. They were the loves of each other's lives, and have decided to take the next step and move in together. Jane talked to Nikki about her relationship with Maura, and it went better than she thought it would. Nikki was absolutely thrilled, and she loved Maura very much. She was even more thrilled with the prospect of all of them living together.

Maura has quickly become a part of the family, and Nikki always felt included, and a part of their relationship. They moved in that Friday, and were now just enjoying the weekend. After Kaylee was put to bed, Jane, Maura, and Nikki were gathered in the bedroom watching a movie. Forty-Five minutes in Nikki was snuggled up with Maura, her head resting on the doctor's chest sound asleep. The twelve year old had quickly bonded with Maura, which thrilled Jane to no end. The detective came in to join two of her favorite girls on the bed, while she brushed back Nikki's hair.

"She's asleep already, huh?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day for all of us, I think." Maura said.

"I can move her to her bed if you want."

"It's okay. She's fine right here."

Jane smiled while she snuggled up with the two of them. Maura turned to kiss Jane on her forehead.

"I'm so happy you two are here." Maura told her. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too."

Soon they drifted off to sleep. Maura felt happy to be sharing her home with people she loved. She never thought when buying this house, she would have the chance to open it up to a warm, loving family who would welcome Maura into their own family. Maura looked forward to more moments like this one that she could keep in her heart always.


	6. Welcome Home

It was the end of an evening Jane and Maura would never forget. Jane was nervous about proposing to the love of her life, but when she said 'yes', Jane was truly elated, and everything was falling into place. All was quiet, and the food from the barbecue had been cleaned up and put away. All of their guests had gone home, and their girls were asleep, leaving Jane and Maura to their own devices in their bedroom. They were wrapped up in each others arms, their lips melded together in soft, sweet kisses. Jane runs her hands down Maura's sides finding the hem of her shirt, and taking it off over her head. The two fall down to the bed, Maura wrapping her arms around Jane's neck, and running her hands through dark curls. Jane continues to lay kisses on Maura's neck while working her own shirt off in the process. Maura helps her pull it off the rest of the way, while they gaze at each other with lust in one another's eyes. Both women's hearts were pounding with the incredible love they felt for each other, and every moment together felt intense and amazing. Deciding to spend the rest of their lives together was a long time coming, and a step that would bring these ladies a lot of joy, and many happy days to come. Their love making way always amazingly intense, while being sweet and slow. The two truly enjoyed each other, physically and emotionally.

Jane pulled down Maura's bra strap while laying gentle kisses on her shoulder. Her lips made their journey down towars Maura's cleavage, and up to her clavical. Maura ran her hand along the small of Jane's back while reveling in the warmth of her smooth skin, and soon Maura's fingers ventured beneath the hem of Jane's jeans. Jane reaches back to unhook Maura's black lace bra and casts it off behind her, and Maura reaches behind Jane to do the same. Jane softly grips Maura's ample breast while laying kisses on the other one. Maura's hands find Jane's breasts cupping them, her thumbs slowly teasing her nipples. The sensation elicited a light moaning and both were panting heavy. Maura unzipped Jane's pants and pushed them below her hips while Jane kicked them off to the floor. Jane was rolled to her back while Maura kissed her breasts and her neck. Jane made work of removing Maura's pants as well. There was no talking, their didn't have to be. Their emotions spoke for them, and they let their minds and their hands wander. As they meshed their naked bodies together, both women's lips found each other while they exchanged slow kisses. Maura's hand ran down Jane's body and rested on her hip. Her thumb caressed the bare skin there, and slowly her hand ventured beneath Jane's underwear to a place eager to welcome her.

Another moan escaped Jane's lips and her eyes rolled back with pure pleasure. With a shaky, breath Jane moved to mimic Maura's motion, and the two fell into a rhythm while both were flushed ecstacy. Maura buried her face in the crook of Jane's neck while gently biting her shoulder as an orgasm roared through her, Jane wasn't far behind with one of her own, and the whole world was gone with the two of them in this moment. Soon the two fell into one another in peacful bliss wrapped up in the sheets together. Both women were breathing heavily and giggling feeling completely spent. As they drifted off to sleep, there was a feeling of being complete and exactly where they wanted to be. From this point forward they were a family, and this was their home.


	7. Mother Isles is Coming to Town

It is Saturday morning, and Constance Isles is on her way, which means Maura is bustling around the house carefully arranging flowers, fluffing pillows, cleaning and polishing knick knacks and countertops, and making sure all is ready for the esspresso machine, all for her mother's impending arrival. As impecably neat as Maura kept her house, somehow when her mother was on her way, nothing seemed good enough or clean enough, and she always drove herself crazy. Jane came out of the bedroom in the midst of Maura's house cleaning tirade.

"Morning."

"Morning." Maura greets her, in a very hurried fashion.

"I take it your mother is on her way."

"Yes, she'll be here in less than an hour. I'm not nearly done with this place."

Jane looks around a clearly immaculate house in amusement. She knew how Mother Isles always made her love crazy when she was coming to Boston.

"Honey, the place looks great. Don't let this visit get you so stressed out."

"Jane, my mother is very regimented. She has to have the right esspresso, the right linnens, she's very unsettled if something is not right."

"Gee, sounds like someone else I know." Jane says with a grin.

Maura sighs exasperated, Jane chuckles and wraps her arms around her waist..

"I'm kidding. Baby, look at me." Jane says kissing her forehead.

"Everything will be fine like it always is, I promise."

Maura sighs leaning her forehead against Jane's. She was always somehow able to get Maura to calm down, and for that she was grateful.

"I guess I'm just nervous about telling her we're engaged."

"She'll be happy. She's your mother."

Maura simply offers a soft smile and kisses her fiance. Soon they hear 3yr old Kaylee calling for her momma, and Nikki comes out to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey kiddo."

Nikki sits at the breakfast counter, and pours herself a bowl of cereal.

"So are you nervous about Ms. Isles coming today?" Nikki asked.

"Hhm...I am a little bit about announcing our engagement to her. I'm more worried about Maura. She gets so flustered when her mother is in town."

Nikki simply nodded. It was evident in the time they've spent together, that Maura always wanted to do what she could to make sure those around her were happy, especially her mother. Soon Maura came out holding Kaylee in her arms. She had her hair up in pigtails, tied up with pink ribbons, and she wore a navy blue velvet dress with white lace ruffles at the end. Maura sat Kaylee in her baby seat at the counter. Despite her momma feeling stressed, Kaylee was happy as can be.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi pumpkin." Jane said kissing her cheek.

Maura put Kaylee's bib on her so she wouldn't ruin her dress, and then gave her some oatmeal. Then Maura sat for a few minutes with her cup of tea, taking a few breaths before she heard the doorbell, signaling her mother has arrived. Jane took Maura's shoulders continuing to reassure her.

"It'll all be okay Honey, don't worry."

Maura takes a deep breath, smooths out her hair, and answers the door for her mother.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Darling."

Constance comes in, they exchange kisses before she enters the kitchen. Maura is hanging back wringing her hands as Jane motions for her to relax. She continues through the house, and greets Jane and her granddaughters. Kaylee waves to her grandmother, still with oatmeal on her face.

"Hi Gran."

"Hello, my sweet pea."

Constance wipes off her face while kissing her cheek. Kaylee giggles at her grandmother's kisses as Constance scoops her up to give her more.

"She's such a beautiful little girl. She looks just like you, Maura."

"Yes, she does." Maura said, stroking her daughter's hair.

Constance carried Kaylee on the couch and was bouncing her on her knee. It was a nice sight to see, this posh art history proffessor laughing and smiling with her little granddaughter. Of course this made Maura happy, but a big part of her wished it was her. Jane pulled her wife aside in their bedroom to talk about what was obviously bothering her.

"Baby, is everything okay?" Jane asked.

"It's not that I'm not happy my mother is bonding with Kaylee, but I just wish she could have found it in her to be that way with me."

Maura sighed while Jane kissed the side of her head.

"Honey, you know she loves you."

"I know I..maybe it's becoming a grandparent that's changed her. I feel so silly being jealous of my daughter. I'm happy they have a good relationship."

Jane wraps her arm around Maura.

"What do you say we go spend the day with our wonderful family."

"Okay."


	8. Our Special Day

The day is June 5th, 2007. It's a beautiful sunny day in Boston, and a day for two people in love to join their families and become one. Jane and Maura have long awaited this day after months of planning, and now were about to marry their one and only. Jane is in an room by herself, in front of a vanity mirror in her creme colored, knee length dress. She is sitting on the bench adjusting the small white flowers in her hair taking deep breaths all the while trying to calms her nerves. Soon the door to her room cracks open, and in walks Nikki. She was standing there in a spaghetti strap, baby blue, floor length gown, and the tips of her boots peeking out the bottom. Both of them take in each other's appearance and smiled.

"Wow Mom. You look great."

"You don't look so bad yourself. The Doc Martens are a nice touch."

"The shoes hurt my feet."

"Come here, beautiful girl." Jane giggled.

Nikki sat down on the bench next to her mother, and kissed her cheek.

"So today's the big day. You nervous?" Nikki asked and Jane sighed.

"Nervous, excited, hoping I don't trip down the aisle."

"You look really happy." Nikki told her mom, taking her hand.

"I am."

Jane was grinning ear to ear. It was the happiest she's been in a long time. Within a few minutes she'd be walking down the aisle, joining Maura in celebration of officially starting their lives together. Maura has brought her so much joy, and she has surely become a wonderful addition to their family. Angela loves her, Frankie and Tommy love her, and Nikki has formed a special bond with her, while Maura has welcomed this girl into her heart, and cares for her as her own daughter. As nervous as Jane was, she also couldn't wait. Soon Angela poked her head in the room to let Jane know they were ready.

"Hey Janie, it's almost time."

"Are you ready?" Nikki asked.

"Let's do it."'


	9. Our Baby Grace

It is April of 2008, and a very pregnant Jane is relaxing in bed after dinner. She is nine months along with a little girl soon to add a third child to their family. They decided Jane would carry, and they looked for a donor and conceived through in vitro fertilization. Jane is laying on her side with Maura next to her rubbing her back. She is excited to welcome this little girl to the world, but is also getting ansty and is anxious to give birth.

"Honey, I've come to the conclusion she's never coming out." Jane whined.

"Oh Jane, of course she will. You're only three days past your due date."

"I don't know. I think we've made it too comfortable for her, and now she never wants to leave. I'll be pregnant forever."

"Jane, you certainly won't be pregnant forever. Our girl will come out when she's ready."

"Well I'm ready now."

Maura chuckles kissing the top of her head.

"Would you like a cup of tea. It might make you feel better."

"Yes."

While Maura leaves momentarily to make tea, Nikki comes in to check on her mother, sitting on the bed next to her.

"How ya doin, Mom?"

"I'm still pregnant."

Nikki laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure it'll be over soon. The doctor said any day now, right?"

"Yeah well your sister is late."

"Well, I've been in there before. I can draw her a map."

Jane laughs exhausted. She appreciated everyone trying to make her feel better, but she was truly ready for this pregnancy to be over. Maura soon comes back with Jane's tea, and snuggles up in bed with her.

"Okay my dear. I think we're about ready to turn in." Jane told Nikki.

"Night Mom."

Nikki kissed her mothers goodnight, and everyone went to bed. Maura rolled over to face her wife gently brushing back her hair, and kissing her forehead.

"Did I ever tell you, you're the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever seen?"

Jane smiles and kisses her wife.

"I love you." Jane tells her.

"I love you, too."

Fortunately, Jane would not have to wait much longer as she awoke two hours later having contractions. They were at this point a steady eight minutes apart and they had time to get to the hospital. Angela came to stay with the girls, while Jane and Maura headed out. Between leaving the house and being admitted to the hospital, everything seemed like a blur. None of that mattered though, what was important to remember was the first time you see your precious baby. It was a moment Jane treasured the day Nikki was born. While breathing through her contractions, and awaiting the arrival of their baby girl, Jane held on to a piece of satin edging which was now all that remains of Nikki's old baby blanket. Jane was happy to be having another baby, and couldn't wait to meet this little girl, but honestly had some reservations about giving birth again. It's been a long time for her and she's forgotten how scary it was. Jane was thankful for Maura more than anything, and having this experience with her was worth while. Before she knew it the stirrups came out, and it was time. Jane just closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was somewhere else. She grit her teeth and pushed through it all trying to conceive someplace peaceful in her mind. She could feel Maura near her dabbing her sweat away, and whispering encouraging words. Soon it was all over and the two mothers could her their new baby's cries.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl."

Grace Lynn Rizzoli-Isles was born April 24rth, 2008 at 7:18 am. She is 7lbs 6oz and 18in long. Gracie is an adorable baby with chubby pink cheeks, soft brown hair, and big brown eyes that looked into her momma's teary ones. There was so much happiness and joy surrounding this occasion, and this little girl was sure to have lots of love, and plenty of people to give that to her. They couldn't wait to get baby Gracie home to meet the rest of her family.


	10. Hope

The hospital halls had a cold, sterile smell to them. The room was full of people bustling around, nurses rushing back and forth with charts, orderlys pushing trays around, and patients coming and going. All Nikki could do was sit and stare at her hands. She knew with her mother being a cop, the chance of her getting shot was a possibility, but now when it has finally happened Nikki jsut kept closing her eyes hoping it was all a bad dream. Her grandmother sat next to her the whole time, holding her hand, while Maura sat untill she couldn't anymore, and paced throughout the waiting room. The family has went through hours without hearning anything, while Jane was still in surgery after the shootout at the precinct. Frankie was hit twice in the chest through his bulletproof vest. They performed surgery and he is on a respirator, but he is out of immediate danger. All Jane could think about was Frankie and Maura still inside, and shot through her own body to stop Bobby Marino. Now everyone waited and prayed that Jane would pull through. Soon the doctor came out, and everyone popped up at once.

"The family of Jane Rizzoli."

"How is she?" Maura asked.

"Jane's surgery went well. There was no injury to any vital organs. She's recovering in ICU. You can visit her for a few minutes, one at a time."

Angela motions for Nikki to go first, and the doctor brings her back to her mother's room. Nikki quietly takes a seat next to her mom, and takes her hand. Jane is laying motionless with a breathing tube in her nose, untill Nikki feels a gentle squeeze of her hand and Jane's eyes flutter open.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi Mommy."

Jane smiles and pats the side of the bed.

"Come here. Come sit next to me."

Nikki sits next to her mom, and Jane reaches out her arm to wrap her daughter in a hug. Nikki buried her face in Jane's shoulder and cried. Jane leans into her and gently kisses her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay, Honey." Jane whispered.

The two of them stayed together in that position for a long while. All Nikki could do was cry. She was so scared she was going to lose her mom, and when Nikki saw her mom awake she was relieved, and just wanted to hold onto her. Jane still had to rest in the hospital for a few more days, but her surgery was successful, and she would be okay. The rest of the family came in to see Jane, and all were equally relieved to see she was okay. Jane was happy to see everyone, but mostly she was anxious to go home.


	11. Christmas Time

It's a crisp Christmas night in the Rizzoli-Isles home. A light coating of snow is blanketing all of the trees and the grass. The tree illuminated in the window with colored lights shining off the tinsel, and many ornaments were hanging everywhere. Some were bought in sets, and others were made by the kids in school which were the ones Jane and Maura really enjoyed. There were clay hand prints, pine cones covered in glitter, and reindeer fashioned from popsicle sticks, and each piece had a story. The whole family enjoyed decorating the tree. All the kids decided where each ornament should go, while Jo Friday kept trying to eat the tinsel. This was a time for making fond memories with your family, and the happy couple was going to savor every moment of it.

There was a house full of people laughing and joking around. Maura's parents were there earlier, but then had to leave to catch their flight to London. They usually did plan a trip over the holidays, but it was nice to get to see them in her home interacting with the family and their grandchildren. Angela and Maura were bustling around the kitchen while Jane sat at the table with their three girls, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak and Frost. Frankie and Tommy were teasing each other, and throwing bits of bread at one another almost as if they were little boys again while their mother reprimanded them. The girls have grown up so much in the past few years. Little Gracie is now three, and is about to start preschool, Kaylee is now seven, and in first grade. She is looking more like Maura everyday, and is smart like her too, already reading books to her baby sister. Nikki is now sixteen and driving. She is smart, sensitive, and artistic. Over the years she's become a rather good drummer. It's her favorite thing to do, and gives her so much joy. Nikki is a sweet, generous, and respectful girl, and Jane is so proud of her. Jane and Maura look at their lovely girls, and wonder where did the time go. This marriage has been the best thing to happen to them, and they couldn't be happier.

As Maura stood in the kitchen arranging the deserts, she took a look at all these wonderful people in her home, and she was honored to call them family. A typical Christmas in her home as a child had the big beautiful tree, and lots of presents which may sound wonderful for most children, but was without the warmth of family. Her parents usually planned a vacation to a fancy hotel in some other part of the world, and Christmas was always a formal day. For Maura having all these warm, loving people around her laughing, joking around, and giving hugs and kisses while enjoying home made cookies was better than any fancy gift she could receive. It all brought tears to her eyes as Maura dabbed them away, and brought food to the table sitting next to her wife. Jane turned to Maura, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Maura took a deep breath all choked up.

"It's wonderful."


	12. To Make It Official

Maura sat nervously at the counter with a file in her hand. For the past few weeks, Jane and Maura have been in the process of gathering everything necessary for Maura to legally adopt Nikki. It's something they've discussed since they got married, and it's something that means a lot to Maura not only to be able to have a legal say in what happens to Nikki, medically or otherwise, but to solidify their relationship as a family. The ladies met with Maura's lawyer to discuss the adoption process. Nikki's biological father was never a part of her life, so his consent to adopt wasn't an issue. Everything else was in order, and their last step was to talk about it with Nikki. Since she was over twelve years old, Nikki needed to agree to the adoption.Of all the items to take care of, talking to Nikki was what made Maura the most nervous. She knew Nikki loved her, and Maura surely loved her to pieces, but she wasn't sure how receptive Nikki would be to the idea of being legally bonded. Maura nervously fussed around the kitchen making tea as Jane entered from the bedroom.

"You doing okay out here?" Jane asked.

"I'm just so nervous. I have no idea what she's gonna say."

"It'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Maura sighed.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, Nikki loves you to death. She'll be thrilled."

"I hope so." 

Nikki soon came in the door after school to see her parents at the kitchen counter. She looked quizzically at them, sensing there was something they wanted to talk about.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nikki asked them.

"Honey, why don't you have a seat. We need to talk about something." Jane told her.

Nikki sat at the counter while Maura nervously smoothed out her hair. She let out a deep breath before she spoke.

"Well Sweetie, your mom and I have been doing a lot of talking lately...about our family..." Maura sighed. "...and before we go ahead with anything we wanted to discuss this with you. See...we've been looking into the possibility of me legally adopting you."

Nikki sat quietly pondering what was presented to her while Maura wrung her hands nervously awaited her response.

"What do you think, Honey?" Jane asked.

"Really?" Nikki said.

"Yes Honey. It's something we've been thinking about for a long time, and before we make it official, we need to know what you think."

Nikki took all this in, and soon cracked a smile much to her mothers relief.

"You really want to adopt me?"

"Yeah, I do." Maura told her. "I love you so much Sweetie, and I'm hoping you're open to this idea. Does this sound good to you?"

"Yeah."

Nikki grinned ear to ear, and hopped up wrapping her arms around Maura. Maura was thrilled Nikki was so happy, and was almost misty eyed. This couldn't have made Jane happier to see her daughter connect with her wife in this way.

"I love you, Momma."

Maura pulled back a bit still smiling, and was a little surprised by what she heard. 

"Uhm...I've wanted to call you that for awhile now. Was that okay?" 

"It's more than okay."

Maura and Nikki held onto each other before long welcoming Jane into their embrace. Maura thought about how this was a wonderful family to be apart of, and this marriage and these children made her feel whole.


	13. The Normal American Family

The smell of bacon and pancakes wafted through the parking lot at the Sunrise Diner that Sunday morning, while Jane, Maura, and their three girls were out to enjoy a family breakfast. The family stepped inside and the youngest girl, Gracie hopped excitedly in the booth. She immediately picked up the crayons on the table coloring in her paper placemat. The rest of them gathered in the booth, and were looking at their menus. It's the first weekend in awhile Jane and Maura haven't been working a case, and it was nice to enjoy a meal out with the girls. The little ones have decided on chocolate chip pancakes, while Nikki wanted her topped with peaches. Jane ordered a breakfast platter that included eggs and bacon, and Maura went over all the menu items before deciding on whole wheat pancakes with a side of mixed fruit. The waitress took their orders while talking with them a bit. 

"So, you brought everybody out to breakfast, huh?"

"Yeah, it's the first weekend in awhile we aren't working." Maura told her.

"That's nice. You've gotta enjoy those weekends off while you can."

"And the first free weekend in awhile the Mrs. hasn't dragged me out to early morning yoga." Jane said.

Maura chuckled and playfully swat her arm.

"Jane, it hasn't been every free weekend we've had."

"Hives, Maura."

"Oh stop."

The waitress laughed, and left to place their orders. Gracie was seated next to Jane and tapped on her mom's shoulder.

"Mommy, how come Momma gets hives?"

"Well Sweetie, sometimes when Mom isn't being truthful, she breaks out in hives."

"Like the time I got a rash playing in the bushes outside?" Gracie asked.

"No, that's an allergic reaction."

"Is Momma allergic to lying?"

"Yes." Jane joked.

"Jane." Maura giggled. "No Sweetie, see when I'm not telling the truth, it's morally uneasy for me, which manifests itself into a physical reaction..."

Jane stops her.

"Sweetheart, she's four."

"Well it's never too early for a scientific education."

Jane just laughs and takes her wife's hand.

"I love you." Jane told her

"I love you too."

Jane noticed a couple seated across from them who had been giving them the stink eye while observing the family. It's something the kids didn't seem to notice, while Gracie continued coloring, and Kayle and Nikki played sugar football. Jane and Maura could take whatever people had to dish out, but they worrried about their girls interaction with their peers at school, and what might happen if their home situation ever came up. They hoped their children's friends would be accepting, and should they face and adversity, they'd have the strength to face it.

This issue has been with them since Jane and Maura got married. The legalization of gay marriage was only legal in Massachusetts in 2004, and although it was a great victory to many, there were still some nay sayers on the issue. Of course Jane and Maura harbored no shame for their love of one another, their marriage, and their family. It was something they believed in, and cherished all the good times. The ladies have heard many say, and have read many articles that claimed gay marriage could be confusing to the children. If anyone could really see this family for what they were, they'd see kids who were the happiest, most loved girls you'd ever meet, and the only thing these three sisters were sure of is that they had two parents who loved them everyday.

Within minutes the food was arriving at their table, and the little ones were excited for their chocolate chip pancakes.It was a magnificent display of two large pancakes with whipped creme along the outside. Jane couldn't resist the urge to swipe some of the whipped creme, and dab it on Gracie's nose, which elicited a giggle from her youngest daughter.

"Mommy, stop it. That's silly."

Of course the fun didn't stop there as Jane mischievously whispered to Gracie to pass a whipped cremed nose on to her big sister. Gracie dipped her tiny finger into the whipped creme giggling the whole time, and dabbed it on Nikki's nose.

"Oh come on, now."

Nikki laughed while she kissed it back on her little sister's cheek, and the situation now had everyone laughing. This is what a real loving family looks like. Whether there is two parents or one, gay or straight, as long as their is love and plenty of moments like this one, life is sure to be happy and rewarding.


	14. Picture This

Gracie and her kindergarten class are sitting around their tables working on their drawings, each student has been asked to draw a picture of their family. This is one of Gracie's favorite things to do. She's always loved drawing and art, and was excited anytime the class was coloring. Gracie worked hard on her picture, including everyone in the family. She drew everyone in the backyard, her mothers sitting on the swing by the garden, Kaylee was going down the slide, while Nikki pushed Gracie on the swing, she even included Bass and Jo Friday playing in the grass. Every picture Gracie drew was brightly colored, and aptly described all her happiness. Most of the other kids had similar pictures with the family barbecuing, camping, playing football in the front yard. There was of course one thing that was different in Gracie's picture from the rest of her classmates which one little boy, Jeremy next to her took notice of.

"Hey Gracie, how come you didn't draw your dad in the picture?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't have a dad."

"What? How do you not have a dad? Everyone has a dad."

"I don't know." Gracie shrugged."I don't have one."

"Wow, that's really weird." Jeremy said.

Gracie just sat there and furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't understand what was so weird, and what the big deal having a dad was. Gracie's family was different from the other kids, but not to her. Still some people found her situation odd. The teacher came over to them after hearing a bit of their conversation.

"What's weird, Jeremy."

"Gracie's picture, Mrs. Hanley. She doesn't have a dad."

"Jeremy now, let's not make it an issue okay. Just concentrate on your own work."

"How do you like my picture, Mrs. Hanley?" Gracie asked holding up her picture.

"It's very nice, Honey."

The teacher answered quickly, and walked over to her collegue, Mrs. Schuman, was a little older than Mrs. Hanley who was in her mid thirties. The school knew about Gracie having two mothers, but no one made an issue of it. Perhaps it was because they didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to her or maybe because many teachers didn't know how to deal with it. Gracie was able to hear a bit of a muffled conversation between the two women.

"I just hate having to deal with these awkward conversations with the kids." Mrs. Hanley said.

"I don't know. It's a different time from the one I grew up in."

Soon the parents were there to pick up their children, and Jane came to get Gracie. The little one excitedly hopped up to greet her mother.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Baby."

"Do you like my picture?"

"It's so beautiful, Honey."

Jane scooped her up, and carried her out while the teachers stopped and looked at her. It was a little peculiar, but nothing Jane wasn't used to. She was just happy Gracie was happy, and had a fun time drawing her family picture.


	15. The Right Words

Maura pulls up in front of the elementary school to pick up Kaylee and Gracie. Both girls climb in the back seat, and Gracie talked all about her day, and drawing pictures in art class. Kaylee just sat in the car quiet and stared out the window. When asked how her day was, she just said 'fine'. Kaylee wouldn't look at either of them for fear they would see the tears forming in her eyes. For a few weeks now, Kaylee has gotten to know a little girl in her class named Lilly Hendreson. The two always got along well in school, and were starting to form a great friendship. It wasn't long before a playdate was arranged. Lilly rode home with Kaylee after school, and later her mother picked her up. All seemed to go well with these two girls untill this afternoon when Lilly's mom picked her up, and a woman that was once very friendly towards Kaylee was suddenly curt and abrupt with her. Kaylee couldn't understand what brought this on, and the 8yr old was left feeling hurt.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Maura asked Kaylee.

Kaylee only looked up at her and nodded, but Maura knew she was hiding something. Kaylee was much quieter than she normally was, and she only got quiet when something was wrong. With Gracie in the car, she didn't want to press the issue any further so Maura thought it best to wait untill they got home. Soon they pulled into the driveway, and Gracie was the first one out of the car and in the house. Kaylee got out quickly wiping her eyes with her sleeve and followed behind Maura. Jane was at work and Nikki was at soccer practice, so it was just Maura and the little ones.

"Gracie, Honey why don't you play in your room for a bit, while your sister and I talk." Maura told Gracie.

"Okay Momma."

Gracie left to play with her dollhouse while Maura sat with Kaylee in the living room. Kaylee was blankly staring at the TV screen when her mother joined her on the couch. Maura brushed Kaylee's hair behind her ear, and was able to spot a few tears before she wiped them away.

"Kaylee, Baby what's wrong What's making you sad?"

Kaylee didn't answer, but only started to cry more. Maura wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Talk to me, Sweetheart. What's going on?"

Kaylee sniffled as she responded.

"I'm not allowed to play with Lilly anymore."

"Why not, Honey Who told you this?"

"Her mom. She said she doesn't think it's a good idea for us to play together anymore. I don't understand why."

Kaylee started to cry harder, and Maura wrapped her in both arms.

"Don't cry, Sweetie. I'll give Lilly's mom a call, and find out what's going on, okay." Maura wiped away her tears. "It'll be okay."

Maura hugged her daughter tight while she cried, and kissed her cheek. She too was baffled as to what could have caused this sudden change in attitude with Mrs. Hendreson. The girls got along so well, and they had a lot of fun when Lilly came over. Maura set her daughters up in the living room with a movie while she went to make her phone call to the Hendresons. The phone rang several times, but there was no answer. She'd have to try again later, and Maura was determined to get this situation straightened out, whatever the problem might be. Kaylee was always a sweet and happy little girl who was always polite to adults. Maura couldn't imagine what was wrong, and she hated to see her daughter hurt.

After homework, the girls played outside for awhile. Gracie played on the swingset out in the backyard while Kaylee sat on the deck throwing a ball for Jo Friday. She tried to get out of the house and have fun, but the litte girl was feeling sad, and missed her new friend. Kaylee wondered if she did something wrong or inadvertently said something to hurt Lilly's feelings. Nothing about the situation made sense to Kaylee, and the whole thing really bothered her. Nikki eventually made it home, and joined her sisters outside.

"Hey whatcha guys doin?" Nikki asked Kaylee.

"Just playing catch with Jo Frday."

Nikki sat on the deck next to her sister.

"So how was school today?"

"Okay." 

"Just okay?" Nikki asked.

Kaylee only nodded. Gracie came from across the yard, and hopped in Nikki's lap.

"Hi Sissy. I missed you."

"I missed you too, little sissy. Did you have a good day, today?"

"Yeah, we got to play outside today, and I did the monkey bars all by myself." Gracie told her excitedly.

"That's great. I'm really proud of you."

Later the girls were watching TV together while Maura started dinner before Jane got home. She tried the Hendreson home twice more, but there was still no luck in getting anyone to pick up. The pasta was nearly done when Jane came through the door. She hung up her coat, greeted the kids, and kissed her wife.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi, how was your day?" Maura asked.

"Oh, I swear if I never see another report to fill out, it'll be too soon."

Maura leaned back to kiss Jane's cheek.

"Poor baby."

"So how'd everything go here?"

"There seems to be a problem with Kaylee's new friend."

Maura told her leading her towards the bedroom for some privacy. Jane had the same puzzled look Maura had upon receiving this news.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Kaylee came home really upset today. She said Mrs. Hendreson told her she didn't think it was a good idea that she and Lilly play together anymore."

"What, why?"

"I don't have any idea. I feel so bad for Kaylee. She and Lilly had so much fun together. I don't know what changed."

"Did you try calling them?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, three times already. No one answered the phone."

"Hmm...I'll have to ry them after dinner." Jane told her. 

This was truly puzzling to both women. In the past, they hadn't gotten to know Lilly's parents that well except for brief exchanges at school. When Mrs. Hendreson came to pick Lilly up from their house, she didn't seem interested in having a conversation or sticking around for a cup of coffee. In fact she seemed to want to go home rather quickly. Maybe she was just quiet or maybe something else bothered her, they didn't know. Everyone gathered at the table for dinner, Jane knealing next to Kaylee, and kissing the top of her head.

"How's my baby girl doing?"

"Fine."

"Momma told me what happened. Are you okay, Sweetie?"

Kaylee nodded while kissed both ther cheeks.

"Everything will be taken care of, I promise. I'm going to call them again after dinner, and talk to her mom, okay."

"Okay." Kaylee answered.

"I love you, sweet pea."

"I love you, Mommy."

This side of Jane was never seen at work She was a strong presence in the homicide unit, but at home with these three precious girls, she was Mom. Her daughters meant the world to her, and nothing in this world could stop her from walking through fire for any one of them. Kaylee's sweet face and long blonde hair reminded Jane so much of Maura, and she always wanted to see her smiling. A smile that would light up the whole room. After dinner, the dishes were cleaned up, the girls got ready for bed. Teeth and hair brushed, stories read to the little ones, and hugs and kisses goodnight. Once the nighttime routine was squared away, Jane stepped in the living room to call Diane Hendreson. She waited for a few rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hendreson, hi this is Jane Rizzoli, Kaylee's mom." 

"Yes, hello Detective." She answered abruptly.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping to clear something up with our girls. Kaylee mentioned something about not being allowed to play with Lilly anymore. I was wondering if maybe there was some misunderstanding."

There was silence for awhile, before Diane responded with her grievances.

"Well Jane, If I may be perfeclty honest with you, I've seen some behavior at your house that I prefer my children not witness."

"Like what?" Jane asked, although she had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going, Diane huffed before continuing.

"Look, the way you choose to live in the privacy of your own home is your own business. I personally would like to keep questionable lifestyles out of the influence of my children."

Jane was a bit perturbed at this point, and it was evident in her voice. She tried her best to remain calm and collected while speaking.

"It sounds to me like you have a problem with me being married to a woman. Am I getting that right?"

"Listen, the state of Massachusettes has approved your marriage, and that's good for you, but there's no reason to throw it in everyone's face. Lord knows there's enough smut out there for children to be exposed to." Diane explained.

Jane braced herself on the counter trying not to explode.

"Mrs. Hendreson, we were sitting next to each other on the couch. I hardly see where any "smut." took place."

"Hey, I'm not going to argue with you. It's just not the kinds of things I want Lilly to see. Now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to put my chilren to bed. Have a good night." Diane promptly hung up, and Jane was fuming. Jane came back in the bedroom, and Maura could tell she was none too pleased with the conversation.

"So what'd Mrs. Hendreson have to say?" Maura asked.

Jane flopped on the edge of the bed frustrated, running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, she's a piece of work, I'll tell you what. Apparently our "questionable lifestyle" was deemed a bad influence on her child. She doesn't want their kids having friends whose parents are gay."

Maura just shut her eyes tight and shook her head. They both knew their family from time to time would have to deal with homophobia, but it still upset both mothers when people's ignorance would upset their children.

"It's such a shame, it really is. These girls had so much fun together."

"I know." Jane says.

She scoots behind Maura wrapping her arms around her wife. Soon they realize Kaylee has been listening at the door. They were nervous not knowing how much she overheard.

"Is that why I can't play with Lilly anymore, because I have two mommies?"

What could they say? The whole situation made their heart ache for Kaylee. Jane and Maura were adults and could deal with the mumble comments and disgusted looks that would sometimes come their way. It wasn't a perfect world, and not everyone would be open and accepting. This they knew, but both of them believed in this family. The girls, especially Kaylee and Gracie didn't understand why people thought it was weird to see a family with two moms. Those kids always got a lot of love, and it never occured to them to think anything was abnormal, these were their parents.

"Come here, Sweetie." Jane beckoned Kaylee over to them.

Kaylee climbed on the bed with her two mothers, and Jane took her on her lap.

"Honey, sometimes people don't understand that there are different kinds of families. Not everybody has a family with a Mom and a Dad at home, which can sometimes make people uncomfortble." Jane explained.

"Why?"

Maura takes Kaylee's hands in hers.

"The truth is Sweetheart, is that some people see others that are different than them, and they're not very nice about it. I'm sure it's not that Lilly doesn't like you, it's just that her mommy and daddy have their own idea of what's normal. I'm so sorry this is happening to you, Honey."

Kaylee wrapped her arms around both Jane and Maura.

"You're both my mommies, and I love you no matter what anyone else says."

"We love you too, sweetie" Jane says , both of them giving her a kiss

Sometimes the right words are hard to come by, and unfortunately this won't be the last time this situation will come up. These children were the most important thing in the world to them, and they weren't going to let anyone make them feel ashamed of their family. Although gay marriage had a lot of progress, their were still families like the Hendresons who would would try to make things difficult for them. As long as their children felt loved, Jane and Maura have done their most important job.


	16. Breaking Point

It's 2pm, and Nikki is finally home from school. The day has been long and exhausting like many of the days have been for her. Senior year has so far been a lot of work for Nikki between studying for midterms, preparing for college next year, and three papers due next week. It was all taking a toll on her. All of this has been a lot of stress, and Nikki has really been starting to feel like she is losing control, and she didn't know what to do. Nikki went to the living room, flopped on the couch, and began flipping through the channels. Jo Friday curled up at her feet while Nikki stared at the TV in a haze. She tried to relax and not think about everything that was bothering her, but unfortunately it wasn't working. Everything she had to do weighed heavy on her mind, and she couldn't shake her thoughts. The entire time she was fighting the urge to cry.  
Nikki has always been a good student who got A's and B's. She's had some pressure before, but none like this year. It was enough to worry about school work, and getting everything done in time to graduate, but she was also contending with college applications. Nikki applied to several different colleges including BCU and USC. The process included essays and paperwork which of course she had enough of in highschool. She thought she'd lose it if there was one more paper to write. Soon Maura arrived home, and Nikki didn't want to talk for fear she'd immediately start crying. She hoped she coud manage a minimal, but pleasent conversation.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi Momma."

"How was your day today?"

"Fine."

"Mom will be home in a little while. I thought when she, and your sisters get home we'd order chinese for dinner. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure." Nikki answered quietly.

Maura immediately picked up that all was not well with Nikki. She peaked around the back of the couch to see what was wrong.

"Is everything okay, Honey?"

Nikki shook her head trying to fight back tears. Maura sat with her on the couch.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?"

"I feel so overwhelmed."

Maura stretched out her arms, and wrapped Nikki in a hug. Nikki cried on her shoulder while Maura held her and layed kisses on her cheek. One thing Nikki always loved about Maura is that she is compassionate, and she was someone else Nikki could confide in. Even as stressed as she was, a warm hug from her momma made the girl feel more at ease.

"What's wrong, Baby?Talk to me about what's going on." Maura said wiping her tears.

"I have so much to do. I have midterms, and three papers to finish, and college applications. I...I don't know how I'm going to get it all done."

"Sweetie, look at me and take a breath, okay." Maura told Nikki, taking her shoulders.

Nikki released a shaky breath trying to calm herself.

"Your mom and I, we're here to help you, alright. How much of your papers do you have done?"

"My English and literature papers are about halfway done, and my History paper I haven't even started."

"Okay Honey. It'll all be okay. We'll make sure everything gets done. I'm more than happy to help you study, and everything will be fine."

Nikki nodded. It did feel better to have the support, and to put everything into perspective.

"It'll be okay." Maura said pulling her into a hug.

Nikki was still nervous about all she had to finish, but was grateful for her parents support, and she doesn't know what she'd do without them.


	17. Things To Be Thankful For

Many have gathered in the Rizzoli-Ises home, and it is almost time to pull a now golden brown turkey out of the oven. This Thanksgiving has seen the house more full than ever before. Tommy became a father a few months ago, an has welcomed his son TJ into the next generation of Rizzolis. Then Maura found her biological mother, Hope and sister Cailyn, and have welcomed them into their extended famliy. The girls are surrounded by three grandmothers, two uncles and a new baby cousin. Frank Rizzoli Sr. hadn't joined the family for the holiday due to the problems he's had with Angela, but he still called to talk to his grandchildren. It was a little awkward for Jane when she answered the phone. It was strange not to have him here for a family gathering. Things were tough with all her parents had been through in splitting up because of the situation with Lydia, and that hourendous tax bill. Jane was just happy now that things could start to be resolved. She had made amends with her father, and she just wanted to see her mother happy.

Angela was bustling around the kitchen basting the turkey, making mashed potatoes, and pouring vegtables into bowls. The guys were gathered in the living room watching a football game, while the ladies were around the table enjoying conversation. Maura had both mothers in the same room, the one she grew up with, and the one who gave her life. It's something Maura has stressed about for awhile. She wasn't sure how this meeting would turn out or what her mother, Constance's feeelings would be meeting the biological mother. Surprisingly both women were receptive , and rather enjoyed each other's company. Hope was always appreciative of art, and loved to hear about Constance's work, she also liked getting to know the woman who raised Maura, and had a hand in shaping the woman she is today.

The lovely aroma of all the food filled the whole house, and everyone was excited to dig in. Frankie helped his mother bring the turkey to the table, and everyone began filling their plates. Angela's three children were now grown, but somehow the holiday's brought out the child in them. Tommy was amusing himself by taking pieces of his paper napkin, and launching them off his fork. He successfully shot a piece into Frakie's water glass.

"Come on, Man."

"Oh, lighten up, Bro. It's the holidays. We're supposed to get along."

"Tommy, don't tease your brother. Set a good example for your son." Angela told him.

"Yeah Tommy, set a good example." Jane joked.

Tommy pcked up a dinner roll and tossed it at his sister, and Jane tossed it back.

"Alright, knock it off you two. The kids are behaving better than you." Angela reprimanded. This earned a giggle from the three girls.

Sometimes Angela misses when her kids were little, and running around the house terrorizing each other. She liked seeing them revisit that childhood whimsy even as adults. Now she is currently the grandmother of four, and honestly she coudln't wait for more. Frankie has yet to meet someone, and her other children may continue to add to their family. The more the merrier, Angela thought. It wasn't a proper holiday without a house full of people to laugh and cry with, and drive each other crazy. it all made up the sounds of family.


	18. Wrapped In Momma's Arms

Nine year old Kaylee bolts straight up in bed at 2:30 am. It's dark in her room, and the little girl has tears streaming down her face as she reaches over to clutch her pillow. Her nightmare has woken her up shaky and nervous. Kaylee's eyes frantically searced her room for any little bit of light, but there was none to be found. Five year old Gracie was still asleep, hugging her teddy bear, and Kaylee tried to be quiet so she wouldn't wake her little sister. She wiped her eyes, and all Kaylee could think was ' I want my momma.' She got out of her bed, and quietly padded her way through her dark bedroom out into the living room. Kaylee's breath hitched when her bare feeet touched the cool tile floor in the kitchen. She accidentally bumped into Bass in the dark, and tried to make her way carefully around him. The scared little one sniffled as she made her way to her moms bedroom door. Her hand was on the doorknob, but she is afraid to open it. Kaylee feared they'd be mad for being woken up, yet at the same time she really needed her mommies, and just wantedd to snuggle up in bed with them. Slowy she opened the door and poked her head inside.

It was dark, and they were both sleeping. She almost ducked back out, but then braved stepping all the way inside the room, and shut the door behind her. Kaylee was still wiping tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her pajamas as she quielty made her way to Maura's side of the bed. Once there she gently touched her momma's arm

"Momma." Kaylee called to her softly.

The little girl's chilly fingers caused Maura to stir. Her eyes fluttered open as she reached to turn on the lamp on her bedside table. She saw Kaylee standing there with her lip quivering and her eyes red from crying. Maura sat up, and wiped her daughter's tears.

"Kaylee, what's the matter, Baby?"

"I had a bad dream. I can't sleep." Kaylee whimpered.

The light on eventually woke up Jane who cracked her eyes open to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's everybody doing up?" Jane asked sleepily.

"Kaylee had a nightmare." Maura told her.

Jane sat up peeling back her covers, and reached her arms out to her daughter.

"Come here, Sweetie."

Kaylee climbed in bed between her moms, both of them hugged and kisses her cheeks.

"What was your dream about, Honey?"? Maura asked her.

"I dreamt I was in the woods alone..." Kaylee sniffles. "It was dark, and I couldn't find my way home." She told them, starting to cry again.

Maura hugged her tight, and kissed her. Jane brushed Kaylee's hair behind her ears, and wiped her tears away.

"It's okay, Baby." Maura told her. "The dream is over, and you're safe at home."

"Can I sleep here?" Kaylee asked them.

"Sure you can." Jane told her.

Maura turned off the light, and Jane pulled the covers over them. Kaylee snuggled her moms,and so on drifts off to sleep. Jane scooted closer, and wrapped her arm around her wife and daughter. Kaylee fell asleep clutching Maura's side. She felt safe now wrapped in her momma's arms.


	19. Parenthood

It is into the evening in the Rizzoli-Isles home. A very pregnant Maura is snuggled on the couch wrapped in a blanket. She has just entered her ninth month carrying their first son to be named Samuel. The ladies are very excited to be having a boy after raising three girls. Their little boy will be born into a family full of women, but luckily he will have his cousin TJ to keep him company. TJ is now two months old, and Tommy has so far loved every minute of being a father. Sure there has been a lot of complication, and struggle between Tomnmy and Lydia concerning custody of TJ, and his engagement to Lydia fell through, but for Tommy having this little boy in his life has made the struggle worth while. The two of them agree that they owe it to this baby to be friends. The Rizzolis have been so proud of Tommy. He's grown a lot since becoming a father, and this baby has made him want to be a better man.

Jane comes over with a cup of tea handing it to her wife, and pressed her lips to Maura's Jane always took good care of Maura, and Maura always liked seeing this kind and gentle side of her wife. Jane sat beside the expected mother rubbing her swollen belly.

"How are you feeling, Baby?" Jane asked her.

"I'm doing okay." Maura told her smiling. "I'm feeling really good. I'm really excited."

"Me too." Jane smiled.

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder while Jane kissed her forehead. Tommy came in after fixing the sink in the guesthouse, and he grabbed a beer from the fridge joining the ladies in the ladies in the living room. He always admired how in love Maura and his sister were, and he hoped he could have that someday.

"The sink is all done in there, so Ma has running water again."

"Thank you, Tommy." Jane told him.

"So you're due any day, huh? Are you excited to be having a boy?"

"Yeah, I can't wait."Maura said.

Maura was beaming with excitement. She couldn't wait to welcome her little boy to the world. Tommy remembered how he felt the first time he held his son. It was the best moment of his life, and he still can't wait to experience many stages in his son's life. His first steps, his first words, and the first time he rides a bike. Yet the fact that his son would soon grow up also scared him, and Tommy wasn't sure he was ready for it. Jane went to find pasta to start dinner, and Tommy talks to Maura for awhile.

"Well Tommy, any advice for raising a little boy?"

"I wish I knew." Tommy chuckled. "As prepared as I think I am sometimes, other times I have no Idea. Like what am I going to do when he starts to drive or asks me about sex? Ya know, it's not like he'll be two months old forever."

"Tommy, you'll do fine, don't worry." Maura told him with a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man, and you're son will see that in you. Just maybe it'll rub off." Maura smiled.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Soon dinner was finished, and the girls were called to eat. Tommy and Maura joined everyone else, Tommy helping Maura up and towards the table. Soon there will be a new baby boy in their home, and all were excited to welcome him.


	20. Here Comes The Son

The day was August 4rth, 2012, and both mothers were in the delivery room while Maura is going on fourteen hour of labor. Jane is holding her wife's hand while she breathes through her contractions, and a sheen of sweat glistens on her forehead. Jane has been wonderful through all of this. She was there dabbing away Maura's sweat, while rubbing her arm and kissing her hand. She kept encouraging her, and whispering 'I love you.' They were both excited, scared, and happy all at the same time. The doctor soon came in with a nurse to check on Maura. She was in fact diolated a full ten centimeters, and she was ready to give birth.

"Okay Maura, it's showtime." The doctor told her.

The stirrups were out, and Maura took a deep breath to get ready. She grit her teeth, and began to push only focusing on the sound of her wife's voice urging her to keep going. Maura was feeling tired , but she kept pushing through her pain and exhaustion. She listened to the doctor talking to her, coaching her through the birth as the sweat beaded up on her forehead. The baby was crowning, and their son was almost here. Maura was exhausted, and her eyes were burning from her persperation.

"I can't, I can't push anymore." Maura cried.

"Yes you can, Baby, you're doing great. Come on, you're almost there."

Maura had one more big push to go, listening to the counting ' 2, 3, 4...' and soon she could hear her baby's cries. She cried while Jane cried right next to her kissing her temple.

"Our little man is here, Baby." Jane said happily

The ladies eyes were filled with happy tears while they exchanged 'I love yous' , and the nurse cleaned up their son. Soon their newest bundle of joy was brought over wrapped in a blanket ready to meet his mommas. Samuel Mathew Rizzoli-Isles was born at 11:15pm, 7lbs 8oz, 18 inches long. He looked up happily at his moms with big blue eyes. The Rizzoli-Isles family now had a new baby boy, and he had a big family of grandparents, uncles, cousins, and three big sisters waiting for him at home. There's sure to be plenty of love, playing in the mud, learning to ride a bike, and of course plenty of his Nanny's lasanga. Having a boy would certainly be a different experience, but Jane and Maura couldn't wait.


	21. The Most Beautiful Girl In The World

The dress shops in the mall were all ready for prom night with their finest dresses out on a mannequin, and plenty of girls all out in search for the perfect one. Jane, Maura, and Nikki were amongst the many shoppers destine to make their prom night special. Jane wasn't normally a big shopper. She had her suits for work, her workout clothes, and her jeans and t-shirts that made her feel comfortable. This however was a special day where she'd get to see her little girl dressed up going to her prom. She was going with her boyfriend, Matt Heron. He's a great guy who cares about Nikki, and the family has really taken a liking to him. Nikki was never really a girly girl, but she did occasionally enjoy shopping trip, and getting dressed up. Nikki tried on many dresses, but none seemed to be the right one. She was getting a little frustrated, but Maura told her 'Don't worry, you'll know the right one when you see it.'

While Jane was sitting in the chair in the dress shop, she saw her wife emerge from the dressing room a little misty eyed. She looked up at Maura curious, waiting to see what it was Nikki had on.

"Jane wait till you see your daughter. Come on out, Honey." Maura called to Nikki.

Nikki came out in a floor lenght turquoise gown with a rhinestone clip on the side. The color of the dress brought out her blue eyes. It took Jane's breath away, and she couldn't find her words. Nikki was smiling, watching her two mothers gaze at her in awe.

"What do you think, Mom?"

Jane tried to quickly wipe away the tears that were falling before anyone could see them. She couldn't believe her little girl has grown up so much already.

"You look beautiful, Honey." Jane said with emotion in her voice.

"You said you weren't going to cry." Nikki said blinking away a few tears herself.

"Yeah, well I lied." Jane said getting up to hug her daughter.

They embrace one another crying on each others shoulders. Jane was a proud mommy in this moment, and this was just the begining. In a manner of months, Nikki would soon graduate highschool, and then would be off to college. It was still unbelievable to Jane that her daughter was eighteen. The same little girl she watched learn to walk, and she taught to tie her shoes was now old enough to vote, to drive, sign contracts, and serve her country if she chose to. It seemed like everyday Nikki kept getting older, and her little girl was drifting farther away. Jane wanted to just keep hugging her, and hold on a little longer. Jane soon released Nikki long enough for her to be enveloped in a hug from her other mom who is also crying.

"You really do look beautiful, Sweetie." 

"Thanks." Nikki paused. "Uhm...can we not cry all over the dress before it's paid for." Nikki joked.

Both mothers laughed while Nikki changed back in her regular clothes, and they paid for the dress. Back at the house, Nikki and her friends have gathered together to get ready for prom. Nikki's boyfriend, Matt was there, and his older sister, Danielle was there doing everyone's hair. There was also Nikki's best friends Thereasa and Olivia, Olivia's boyfriend Ty, and Thereasa's date, Alex. The teens were spread out in the dining room getting their hair curled, putting on jewlery, and touching up make up. They guys looked good in their tuxes, and the biggest thing they had to worry about was tieing their tie. Soon after everyone was gussied up it was time for pictures. Jane and Maura took several pictures of Nikki, and also of Nikki and Matt together. Angela was also there and took pictures of her granddaughter, and some of all the kids, The teenagers also took pictures of each other. There were even some funny ones with them making silly faces. The girls struck a Charlie's Angels pose, and the guys amused themselves all posing in dark sunglasses.

The kids all had a plan to come back to Nikki's house after prom, and they were all permitted one glass of champagne on this special occasion. Jane was happy to see Nikki go off, and have fun, and of course wanted her to be safe.

"Okay, so be sure to call when you guys get there." Jane told her.

"Okay Mom."

"Just be careful, and keep an eye on things. Let everyone get home safe, okay."

"I will, Mom. I promise."

"Have fun, Sweetheart."

Nikki hugged her moms and grandmother goodbye, and left in Matt's car to go to prom. Jane stared out the door a moment longer after they left. Her little girl was growing into a woman, and although it made her a little sad, it was also great to see the adult she was turning out to be.


	22. Graduation Day

So this was it. Graduation day has finally arrived, and the Rizzoli-Isles house has two ceremonies to attend. Nikki is graduating from highschool and Gracie is graduating from kindergarten. Their uncles, and all of their grandparents have arrived to support the girls on this momentous occasion as they enter the next chapter of their lives. Gracie is all ready to go in her floral, ruffed dress and black Mary Jane shoes. The 6yr old is very excited for the day ahead of her as Maura helps the little girl with her dress, and everyone takes pictures of her. Nikki emerges from her bedroom with her blue cap and gown in hand, and she too was excited for today. She was also a little nervous, because next year she'd be off to college.

Nikki got accepted to USC, BCU, and Boston College, but she's yet to show her parents her acceptance letters. She knew she would have to eventually, and if they knew she got into USC, they would want her to go. Nikki has always wanted to go to USC, and get into their fine arts and music programs, but part of her never thought she'd get in. Of course she was happy to be accepted, but attending the university meant being three thousand miles away from home, and she wasn't sure she was ready to be so far away.

Nikki looked around the house that was decorated for the party afterwards. She smiled as she observed her family getting everything ready for the graduation party, and taking pictures of her with her sister. Nikki thought about how much she would miss them if she went to school in California.

The family was on their way to the elementary school for Gracie's kindergarten graduation. She arrived among her classmates who were all being fitted with their cardboard graduation caps with help from the teachers. All of the parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles took their seats while the little ones lined up for their presentaion. Jane and Maura sat grinning ear to ear while little Gracie stood in line with her classmates waving to her proud mommies. Maura sat and rocked baby Samuel seated on her lap thinking 'Soon it will be you, little man.' They were all growing up so fast. Gracie was such a big girl, proud of herself that she could tie her own shoes, and make herself peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She's had that independant streak in her from the time she was two years old. Jane loved that about her, and thought this girl was destine to be like her yet. The kids sang a few songs while all the parents took pictures, and some were shooting video. Jane couldn't help but gaze at all of her children thinking about Nikki's graduation later, also how smart Kaylee has turned out to be, and the interest in science she has taken just like her mother. Maybe they would be attending a med school graduation for the next Dr. Isles. Soon the principal announced that they were officially first graders, they threw up their caps, and ran to see their parents.

Gracie hugged everyone, and when she got to Jane her mommy scooped her up kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Baby." Jane whispered to her.

"I love you more." Gracie said back.

Jane smiled wiping away a few tears. There were surely more tears to come as it was now time for Nikki's highschool graduation. It was a longer wait for this one while they assembled the whole senior class. The ceremony was outside on a beautiful sunny day, and there were so many family members with signs and flowers for their graduate. Jane and Maura held each others hands while together they tried to remain cool, and not let their emotions get away from them. The graduation was starting with the national anthem, followed by a speech from the valedictorian. A few students got awards, and they were soon ready to hand out diplomas. Most of the cermony was a haze until it was time to await Nikki's name being called. Her grandparents were all taking pictures of her standing in line. Finally they heard her name.

"Nicolette Ann Rizzoli."

The family clapped and cheered for Nikki, while she received her diploma, and turned her tassel to the other side waving to her family. Jane couldn't stop the tears from coming as she furiously wiped them away. She always knew this day was coming, and now that it is here it, feels like time has flown by. Jane couldn't believe it has been eighteen years already since she first held that sweet baby girl in her arms. She was so proud of her girl. Maura brushed back her wife's hair over her shoulder, and wiped away a tear from her cheek. Soon the graduates were all anounced, hats were thown in the air, people cheered, and it was time for everyone to find their parents. Nikki soon found her moms, and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"I love you guys." Nikki told them.

"We love you too, Sweetheart." Maura said.

"We're so proud of you, Honey." Jane told her choked up with emotion.

They all turned around while Angela took a picture of the three of them. Nikki hugged the rest of her family, and took pictures with everyone. The kids at the graduation started to make the rounds to their friends, and Nikki took pictures with Theresa and Olivia, her boyfriend Matt, and some of her other friends as she was leaving highschool behind, and awaiting the next step in her journey.

Back at the house, it was time to celebrate with cake, and a barbecue. Some of Nikki's friends joined the party, and the kids were gathered around the kitchen table playing cards, and reminiscing about the past four years of highschool. The little ones were playing out back celebrating the start of summer, while the adults were gathered in the living room, marveling over how much the kids have grown. Jane stood in the archway of the kitchen just observing those around her before Maura came in next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Maura asked.

"How happy and proud I am of our girls, and a little sad also."

"I know." Maura told Jane rubbing her back. "I'm gonna miss her too."

"Yeah, soon she'll be off to college. We don't even know where she's decided to go."

"We can talk to her after the party." Jane nodded.

Nikki was enjoying her graduation party with her friends. The teens later reconveined in Nikki's room downstairs watching movies, and eating snacks. She was having fun, yet college was on her mind also. Nikki thought alot about her acceptance to USC. She would really like to go, and she thought about being so far from her family. This would surely be a chance for her to grow and learn to be self sufficient, but Nikki felt close to her family, and was afraid to leave them. Later in the evening, the party was over, and Nikki stood outside her parents bedroom with three acceptance letters in her hand. She took a deep breath, and poked her head inside the door.

"Hey Moms."

"Hey Baby. Come on in." Jane told her.

Nikki walked in the room, and sat on the edge of their bed.

"Did you enjoy your party, Sweetie?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I had a good time. Thank you guys."

"You're welcome, Honey."

Nikki didn't say anything at first until she picked her head up, and showed them what was in her hand.

"I need to show you something."

"What are these?" Jane asked taking the letters from Nikki.

Both mothers looked over what was in fact college acceptance letters. They were very proud to see three colleges that have accepted Nikki. They've always known she was a bright girl, and could accomplish anything she set her mind to. Jane and Maura saw that Nikki has been accepted to Boston College, BCU, and USC. The ladies were pleasently surprised, and couldn't be more proud of their daughter.

"You got into all three schools, that's wonderful, and USC, you've always wanted to go there. This must be so exciting for you." Maura said excitedly. They were elated, but it was short lived until they saw Nikki's face.

"Sweetie you don't look too happy. Is everything okay?" Jane asked.

"I don't know." Nikki shrugged. "I mean...I always thought I wanted to go to college in California, but now I'm not so sure."

Jane scooted closer to her daughter, and wrapped her arm around her.

"Honey, Is this why you haven't shown us these letters until now?"

"Yeah, I'm scared, Mom. I'd be so far away. Plus, I'm not sure if I can hack college. What if I don't make it?"

"Nikki, you'll do great; I know you will." Jane said.

"I'm just not sure I really want to leave home so soon."

Maura turned to Nikki, and took both her hands.

"Well Sweetie, we don't want to tell you what to do. We just want you to make the decision that's best for you. As much as we would miss you, Mom and I wouldn't want you to miss out on a great opprotunity out of fear. Just take some time to think about it, okay."

"Okay."

Nikki hugged and kissed her moms goodnight.

"Thank you again for the party."

"You're welcome, Honey." Jane said. "Get a good night sleep."

"Goodnight."

Jane and Maura were certainly overwhelmed by Nikki's college experience. They were excited for her, but there was also so much to do to get her ready. The thought of her being all the way on the other side of the country was something nobody was ready to think about yet. This whole thing was daunting, and one of many tough decisions that would come their daughter's way.


	23. The Simple Joys In Life

The sun was just starting to set as Jane, Maura, and the kids have just finished setting up camp, and now Jane is working on a campfire. The clouds in the sky have turned pink as the sun is going down, and a peaceful hush is in the air. The fire is now lit, and the girls have started to gather around with marshmellows for s'mores. Maura quietly rocked Samuel in her arms as the little boy's eyes fluttered shut, and he was drifting off to sleep. This weekend was in celebration of the kids being out of school, and the start of summer. Everyone started their day fishing by the lake, which was thouroghly enjoyed by the kids. Gracie caught her first fish, and proudly held it up for a picture. They took a nature hike, and Maura was talking to the girls about which plants were safe to eat. It was a nice change of pace to get out of the city, and to get away from work and school to just enjoy each others company.

The sun has now fully gone down, the fire was crackling, and Jane stared lovingly at each of her children. This would be the last summer with all of them together before Nikki goes off to college. Come September she will be in California, and Jane wanted to make the most of these next few months. The girls were laughing and having a good time while Nikki helped her little sisters make s'mores. These moments were Nikki's favorite times with her family. She's always been a loving and compasionate big sister, who loves those little girls more than anything. She's promised them to always be there when they need advice, for someone to listen to them, share secrets, and to be the best friend they ever had. It was great to just hang out around the fire, enjoying s'mores, and making each other laugh. The family meant everything to Nikki, and she would carry them in her heart always no matter where life takes her.

It was late, and the fire was dying down. The three girls were in one tent, while Jane, Maura, and Samuel were in the other. The girls have already gone to bed, and Jane was tending to the remainder of the fire. Maura layed their sleeping son down, and came out to join her wife. Jane methodically poked at the embers while Maura snuggled close, and laced their fingers together. Jane squeezed her wife's hand and kissed the top of her head.

"I think this weekend was good for us." Maura said.

"Yeah." Jane nodded.

Maura brushed back her wife's hair as if trying to see inside that mind of hers.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How I wish the summer could last a little longer. I like the time we get to spend together when the girls are out of school. They make life seem so much more simpe." 

Maura leaned in to Jane kissing her cheek.

"Are we getting sentimental because Nikki is soon to leave the nest?"

"Yes we are." Jane nodded.

Meanwhile in the girl's tent, Nikki was peeking out at her parents through the small window in the tent. She and Kaylee were still awake while Gracie was asleep beside them. They have had a long day, but it has been the most fun they've had in a long time. Nikki layed back down next to her sister while they layed awake and talked.

"Are moms still awake?"

"Yeah, looks like they're just finishing up the fire." Nikki told her.

"Are you excited about going to college in California?"

"Yeah, it's all exciting. A little scary, but exciting."

"Will you call us everyday?"

Nikki chuckled linking pinkies with the ten year old.

"I'll try to call as much as I can. I'll be able to skype too, so we'll see plenty of each other."

"You promise?"

Nikki leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah baby, I promise."


	24. Goodbye Ladybug

It was early afternoon when Nikki, and her family arrived at the USC campus. The entire day seemed like a blur with everything that was needed to get Nikki packed up, and moved to California. The only thing the eighteen year old could focus on was carefully packing her belongings and boxing them up, taping shut one package after another. Honestly it was all Nikki wanted to think about. She wasn't ready to let the thought of being on her own, and so far away from her family settle in just yet. Maybe she could savor more time by unpacking slower, and letting Maura help her organize with very meticulous standards or letting her mom give her the speech about being safe at night, and not going out alone one more time. Sooner or later it would be time for them to go, and Nikki would have to say goodbye.

Both mothers had their own way of coping with the situation. Maura talked a lot about USC's history as well as her own experiences in college, while Jane stayed quiet most of the time, and continued to go through boxes. The day was finally here, the one that had everyone excited, and nervous at the same time. Nikki wrestled with the decision ever since she got her acceptance letter. California certainly was the place to be to get into music, and experience new things and new people. The young drummer has wanted to go to USC for a long time, and she really was excited to experience college and California first hand, but it took a lot of courage for her to take the plunge, and do it. This would certainly be a big change of scenery, and very different from South Boston.

Angela already said goodbye at the going away party held for Nikki back home. Vince, Frankie, and Tommy were also there to bid her goodbye with everyone gathered around the dining room table while Angela flipped through Nikki's baby pictures. Of all Nikki's experiences back home, from playing soccer to starting her first band, her favorite time was when they had big family dinners. Her italian family from Southie was loud, crazy, warm, loving, and happy. She would miss her grandmother's tortellini, her Uncle Frankie tearing apart a motorcycle in the driveway, and her momma urging Mom to eat extra greens at dinner. It was a tearful goodbye when Angela hugged her grandbaby. The first of the kids to leave the nest, and go away to college, and she couldn't believe how grown up Nikki has become.

Before Nikki knew it she'd reached her last box. All her books were on shelves, her bed was made, and computer was set up. This is the place she'd spend the next four years, studying for midterms, getting coffee on campus with her fellow students, and hopefully meeting a lot of cool new people, and having interesting stories to tell. Nikki turned to her sisters and wrapped both little girls in her arms.

"Bye Sissy. We'll miss you." They both said with their faces burried into her shoulders.

Nikki kissed both of them as many times as she could. She promised to call them as often as she could, and told them she'd be home for Thanksgiving before they knew it. The moment Nikki stands up, Maura wraps her in a hug. She hugs her momma tight, taking in the sweet smell of her perfume, and tears start to sting her eyes. They both silently cried 'I love you.' to one another, giving kisses, and neither wanting to let go.

"You're gonna do great, Baby; I know you will." Maura told Nikki, kissing her forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

Maura took the girls to the car to give Jane and Nikki time to say goodbye. Nikki continued to wave to them all the way down the hallway until they were out of sight. Jane took her daughter's hands, and the two sat down on her bed. She reached for a bag on the floor, and placed it between them.

"Here, I've got something for you." Jane told her while Nikki reached in pulling out the contents of the bag.

"Your old police academy sweats?" Jane nodded.

"I thought you could use them on your adventure. A little something to remember home by."

"Thanks Mom." Nikki whispered squeezing her mother's hand.

"So, do you think I can do this?" Nikki asked still staring down at the sweats in her lap.

"Oh, I know you can. From the first time I'd seen you play the drums, you looked so happy. It takes passion like that to be successful. Just remember us back home when you're famous."

"I will, I promise."

Jane brushed Nikki's hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead.

"Do you have any idea how proud of you I am?" Jane asked trying desperately to suppress her emotion.

"Yeah, I had a feeling." Nikki said and Jane laughed.

The two made their way to the door still holding hands. Not being able to hold it in anymore the tears fell from both their eyes as they wrapped their arms tight around each other.

"I love you, Ladybug." Jane said as she sniffled, and kissed her daughter. Nikki hasn't heard that nickname from her mom since she was little, and it made her cry more.

"I love you, Mommy."

It was so much change for Nikki all at once, and she wished more than ever right now that she could still be a kid just a little while longer. Jane, Maura, and the rest of the family had every confidence in Nikki, that she would reach her dreams, and see them through. Nikki was thankful to have a warm, loving, and supportive family to embrace lifes challanges with, and it was also what made it so hard to leave. She was really going to miss them, and Nikki hoped she had enough of her mother in her to find the strength to make it on her own. With one last kiss goodbye, Jane soon made her way down the hallway, Nikki watching her all the while, but the girl couldn't resist running after her for one last hug.

"I'll see you soon, Kiddo." Jane said finally parting ways, and making her way home.

Back in Boston while everyone has gone to bed, Jane was awake in the living room watching a video from Nikki's fifth birthday party. She was so excited to receive her first bike as the video showed her peddling it down the street, and Jane telling her to be careful. It was almost symbolic, and reminded Jane there will always be a time when parents have to let go, and let their little birds fly. Jane was still sniffling, watching her little girl smiling and waving at the camera. Soon she was aware of another presence in the room, and turned to see her mother joining her on the couch.

"You miss her already, huh?"

"Eighteen years went by so fast. One minute she's five years old riding her bike, and the next she's a college freshmen at USC."

"You did a great job with her, Honey, and she's gonna do great things, you'll see."

Jane smiled at her mother still sniffling.

"Was it this hard for you when I left for the police academy? If it was, I'm sorry."

Both women chuckled, and Angela kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Oh Honey it's a part of kids growing up. It's never easy to see your kids grow up, and leave home, but I knew you were strong, and that'd you'd be okay. Nikki's strong just like you, Janie. She's gonna be okay."

Jane wrapped her arms around her mother thankful to have her wisdom, and the benefit of her experience. She hopes she's passed this on to her own daughter, and she would be a strong and caring human being with her own family someday.


	25. The Kids Are Alright

The year is 2019, and another Rizzoli-Isles Thanksgiving is about to commence. So much has changed for the better. The three girls are practically women, and Samuel is seven years old, and in the first grade. He is in school with his cousin TJ who has quickly become his best friend. The two boys went out for Haloween this year as their favorite superheros, with Sammy as Iron Man and TJ as Captain America. They loved going house to house together, running down the street pretending to fight crime before falling asleep in the living room still in their cotsumes with candy wrappers on the floor.

Angela is busy in the kitchen preparing the turkey, with all of her grandchildren helping peel potatoes and cut up vegtables. Nikki is now coming through the door happy to be greeted by the smells of Thanksgiving dinner soon to be in front of them. Nikki is now twenty-four and recently engaged to her boyfriend Matt. Everyone could see this has been a long time coming for the two of them, and are very excited for her.

"Hi Nanny." Nikki said hugging her grandmother.

"Hi Sweetheart. Where's Matt?"

"He's at his parent's house, but he'll be here for dessert. Where are Moms?"

"Your Mom is upstairs in the shower, and Momma went to the bakery. She wants to surprise your mom with a cake to celebrate her promomtion."

As soon as she said that, Maura came home with the cake in hand searching around the room for her wife.

"Hi Momma."

"Hi Sweetie." She said kissing Nikki. "Is your mom still upstairs?"

"Yeah, she's still finishing up her shower. Can I see the cake?"

Maura opened the top to reveal a sheet cake iced in vanilla frosting with a police shield on it and blue lettering that read "Congratulations Sgt. Rizzoli-Isles." Jane was promoted to Seargent of the Homicide unit a few weeks ago, and everyone was happy for her. She received a lot of congratulations from her family and all the officers in the precinct. Jane had to admit, "Seargent" did have a nice ring to it, and she was more than ready to take this job.

"Wow, that looks awesome, they did a nice job on it. It is chocolate right?" 

"Oh, of course. You're mother wouldn't have it any other way." Maura sadi quickly depositing the cake in the fridge to hide for later.

Maura is so proud of her wife, and so proud that they've shared twelve years of marriage together raising these beautiful children. Times weren't always easy, and not always fun. This job they have together has pushed them in harms way more than once. Luckily both are still here to serve justice another day. Their kids have made friends, lost friends, spent many nights studying and working on school projects, and basically trying to figure life out. They are by no means perfect, but all the kids have grown up learning to have compassion and respect for others, and for both moms, that's as close to perfect as you could get. Jane was soon downstairs to join the rest of her family in preparing for dinner. She kisses all of her loved ones, then joins her daughters at the table.

"Hey, Congratulations Seargent." Nikki says to Jane.

"Thank you. When did you get here?"

"A little while ago. Matt will be here later for dessert."

"So...how goes the wedding plans for you two?"

"Uhm, not too bad. We're hopefully looking at August or September for a wedding date."

The upcoming wedding certainly had a lot of details, and decisions to be made. Still there was one detail that weighed heavily on Nikki's mind, something she's yet to reveal to her parents, and wants to this weekend. She just doesn't know how.

Kaylee has finished cutting up the carrots, and Gracie was still quietly peeling potatoes. Kaylee herself has grown up a lot in the past few years. She is now fifteen, and has been dating her boyfriend, Luis for two years now. They have been friends since they were children. Luis is the younger brother of Nikki's friend Olivia.Over the years, the two grew close, their friendship turned into a relationship, and before they knew it the two were in love. There were many things about Kaylee's relationship with Luis that excited and scared her. She was still so young and not yet an adult, and the two have been taking it slow. Being in love made Kaylee feel like an adult, and Kaylee hoped she was ready for it. She was happy to have Nikki around this weekend to talk to about it. Nikki and Matt moved back to Boston after graduting college, and the family was happy to have her close by again, especially Kaylee since she has a lot she wanted to discuss with her big sister. Nikki later found Kaylee in her bedroom, and the two were able to talk privately.

"Hey little sister"

"Hi." Kaylee said looking up from her book. "So are you excited about getting married?"

"I am. I hope I'll be good at this whole marriage thing."

"You will be."

"So how are things going with you and Luis?"Nikki asked her.

"It's going good."

"How good?" Nikki asked in a sly tone teasing her sister.

"Ya know, good." Kaylee blushed.

Nikki joked, but she could see her sister and Luis really cared about each other. Kaylee talked about Luis a lot, and how sweet and genuine he was. He was always kind and courteous towards her from the time they were children holding the door open for her. An act of chivalry he picked up from his father. Luis had even carried Kaylee all the way home one time when she fell off her bike, and broke her arm. He's always been kind and gentle, and Kaylee truly cared for him as he did her. There was no doubt in her mind she really loved him.

"I've been thinking a lot about Luis lately. It came up once or twice in conversation, and I'm not sure, but I think I may be ready." Nikki knew what Kaylee was getting at, and could see she was nervous about the conversation, so she thought she'd help her along.

"For...what, sex?"

"Maybe." Kaylee sighed." I've been thinking a lot about it. I know I love him, and I think I want to, it...it's just a little scary. When did you know it was the right time for you?"

"Well, it's hard to say. Not everybody is going to be ready at the same time, but it has to be something you know you really want, not something you're doing because you feel like you have to. Of course it'll be scary the first time. If you really love them, then it's great. Just make sure you're really ready."

"I know, I will."

"Did you ever talk to Moms about this?"

"No, I mean. it's not that I don't want them to know, it just feels weird talking to our parents about this. I know they'll give me the speech about safe sex, which of course I've heard before. From them and from school."

"Yeah, I remember." Nikki chuckled.

"Actually, I have something I haven't told Moms yet. Something I want to tell them this weekend. I want you to be the first to know."

"What is it?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow."

Kaylee couldn't believe it. Her big sister was going to have baby. It's a secret Nikki hadn't shared with their parents yet she shared it with her. It made Kaylee feel honored to be privy to this information, and for Nikki to want to confide in her.

"So how far along are you?" Kaylee asked.

"Eight weeks."

"Does Matt know?"

"Yeah, he's been great about it, thank God. We talked about having a baby someday, I just thought I'd be married by then."

"So...How are you feeling? Are you happy about having a baby now?"

"Well yeah. It's a little early, but I'm happy. I just hope Moms aren't dissapointed in me."

"But you're married or you will be anyway. They know you and Matt are in a loving relationship, so it's not like you're being irresponsible. I'm sure Moms will see that."

"Yeah, I hope so."

Kaylee smiled taking her sister's hand. The girls were definitely in different places at this stage of their lives. Kaylee and Nikki were talking about their love lives, which was a far cry from Barbie dolls and Frozen. Nikki liked seeing her sisters so grown up.

The turkey was finally ready, and as more people are arriving, it is now time to eat. Frankie and Tommy are here with Lydia and TJ. TJ and Sammy greet one another showing off their new superhero toys. Also Hope arrives with Cailyn joining the family for dinner. Hope has rather enjoyed having more family around to spend the holidays with making things more interesting. Angela reflected happily at all the people in her life. She's always wanted to be surrounded by those dear to her heart. She's had a few rough patches between her divorce, having to sell her house, and start over again after raising three kids most of her adult life. To top it off she got stuck with her husband's 27,000 dollar tax bill. If it wasn't for Tommy's help contributing money from his settlement, she doesn't know where she'd be now. Today she is the grandmother of five wonderful children, and she is proud to see her own children have raised great kids.

Dessert time soon arrived, and so has Nikki's fiance Matt. Matt observed the family all around him that he would soon be marrying into, and while he was a little nervous he loved Nikki very much, and he couldn't wait. Matt told his parents about Nikki's pregnancy, and they were thrilled about becoming grandparents. Thankfully he was there to be with Nikki when she revealed the news to her parents, hopefully they'd be equally excited. Soon Nikki found herself alone with Maura, and she saw an opprotunity. Maybe divide and conquer was the strategy.

"Hey Honey."

"Hey Momma. Everything was really good. Nanny really out did herself this year."

"She certainly did." Maura paused for a moment wanting to ask what was on her mind, but didn't know how to say it. She thought it best to just come by it honestly.

"So...Honey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Nikki answered curious as to what was coming.

"How far along are you?"

"What?" This caught Nikki by surpise, but she probably should have figured she couldn't hide something like this from Dr. Isles.

"Well I noticed you're flushed, you're breast size has increased."

Nikki quickly covered her chest at this observation.

"...and of course the no wine at dinner. So...?"

" A-about eight weeks. I wanted to tell you this weekend..."

Nikki was quickly interupted by a hug from her momma, much to her relief.

"Mom doesn't know yet; does she?"

"No, not yet. She's gonna be so excited."

"I hope so. I mean I was hoping this would happed after I was married."

"Sweetie, you're grown up, and responsible. Mom will be happy that you're happy."

"Hey what's going on?" Jane said walking over to them, and Nikki froze.

"Go ahead Honey, tell her."

"Uh...Mom, I'm going to have a baby."

Jane was speechless, and could only wrap her arms around her daughter. Nikki was happy to have this out in the open, and released a few tears. Jane kissed her face.

"You're really gonna have a baby?"

"Yeah."

Nikki was happy the news went so well, and all were happy for her. The Rizzoli-Isles family was happy and excited to welcome the next generation. Jane was really excited to see how she and Maura would be as grandparents, and to see what has made her mother so happy all these years.

The evening was soon winding down, and another Thanksgiving has come and gone. Jane loved her congratulations cake, and sharing her happiness with those she loved. Dinner was being cleaned up, and everyone was gathered in the living room, All but Gracie who was sitting by herself outside. The eleven year old was surrounded by people who had their lives figured out, and plenty to look forward to. Meanwhile she was just trying to deal with Junior High, and figuring out who she was, and how she was feeling inside. They were feelings she didn't know how to describe or how to talk to anyone about them.

"Hey you." Gracie heard from Nikki as she was joined by both her sisters.

"Hi. Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks, What are you doing here all by yourself?" Nikki asked her.

"Just needed time to think." Gracie responded staring at the ground.

"Is everything okay?" Kaylee asked. "Do you want to talk about something?"

"Not really."

"Whatever it is Gracie, you can tell us anything." Nikki told her.

"I don't even know how to start I just...I - I don't know, I'm so confused."

"Gracie, we're here to help you. It's okay." Nikki said patting her shoulder.

Gracie nervously wrung her hands. She's never said this aloud to anyone in her family before, and she's not even sure she's ready to admit it to herself.

"Well the thing is...I'm not sure...I think I might be gay."

Gracie let the statement float in dead air as she slowly looked up at her sisters while they glanced at each other, and then back at her.

"You don't look surprised."

"We kind of figured you might be. We were just waiting for confirmation." Kaylee told her.

"Yeah, I think Moms know too." Nikki added.

"I haven't begun to talk to them about this. I'm not even sure what this all means yet."

"Well Gracie, you certainly don't have to worry about them not accepting you, given the obvious." Nikki said.

"I know, that's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"Once people know, then word will get around school, and I don't want people to think the reason I'm gay is because my parents are."

"Let them say what they want to. We know what the truth really is." Kaylee said hugging her sister.

"Look I know how hard things can be at school, and I can only imagine what you're going through, but I think being out in the open would be a relief; right?Keeping this secret can't be easy."

"There's just still so many people that are unacceting. I don't know how Moms do it."

"Well no one would know better than they would. You should go talk to them." Kaylee told her.

"Yeah, we're all here for you G dawg." Nikki said earning a chuckle from Gracie. "It'll be okay, I promise."

With that the girls joined the rest of the family inside. Throughout the years the Rizzoli - Isles family has been on an amazing journey . Through first kisses and falling in love, to welcoming new life. There have been sad, scary, exciting and happy times, and none of them would be traded for the world. With the kids grown up there's still their own journeys to come. Their own first loves, and soon another little one on the way. Life can be the craziest rollercoaster ride anyone is apart of, and if you're lucky, you're not on that ride alone. This family has never left anyone alone. When one person falls another will pick them up. There has been more love in this house than one could ever hope for, and for whatever the future holds, surely through it all they will be alright.


End file.
